Harry Potter and the Grimrock of Fire
by AnnElfwind
Summary: Yea, lame name. It might change with time. Breezes through fourth year of Harry's life at Hogwarts. Details the maze. When they reach the Cup, thanks to a botched up one way only portkey charm, they end up in Grimrock. Will they survive? And what does this mean for Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

Yo! I've got another story I will be posting.

It's HP and Legend of Grimrock crossover. I love that game by the way. And there aren't any decent crossovers with this game.

Next, some things you will need to know. Written in third person, but POVs change. If you see - in the story, it means it is kinda from somebody else's point of view.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own either HP or LoG.

And now on with the story.

**PART ONE**

When his name was called, the first thing he thought was that it was a joke. Only, then his name was called again and the hopes of it not being truth vanished. Slowly he rose from his seat and made his way to the door Dumbledore was pointing to. He didn't hear anything. He didn't feel anything. And the world around him looked possitively surreal at the moment.

Harry went through the door and down several steps into a darkened chamber lit only by two torches. There, were the other three championes – Fluer, Cedrik and Viktor. He wondered what they will say to him being the fourth one...

Viktor looked up from where he was talking to the Hogwarts champion when he heard the door open. What he saw was a boy with striking emerald eyes that were looking around in daze.

"Who is he?" he asked Cedrik.

Cedrik looked behind and then back at Viktor. "That's Harry. Harry Potter," he whispered.

"Wonder what's going on..." muttered Fluer who was standing off to the side, but heard Viktor.

"Let's find out," suggested Cedrik, but before he could even move, the door opened once again and Dumbledor entered. Followed by Maxime, Karkarov, Snape, McGonagall, Bagman and Crouch.

"Ah, you're all here," smiled the old man.

"And where else would we be?" Asked Viktor in purposefully bored tone. There was something seriously wrong with the man's eyes. He didn't like the twinkle. Not at all.

She raised an eyebrow at his tone of voice, but decided that the man had it coming for making a coment like that.

"Sir," she decided to ask. "What is this boy doing here?"

"I was just about to tell you," the man smiled kindly.

"He was choosen as second Hogwarts champion," barked Maxime. Then she turned to Dumbledore. "I will not tolerate this!" Her voice now seriously loud. Fluer was tempted to cover her ears. But that would be disrespectfull, wouldn't it...

Then, Karkarov started speaking.

"I will not have Hogwarts at an advantage! We will have the students from my school and from the Beauxbattons academy put their names in the goblet again! Then, all schools will have two champions!"

"I am sorry, but that will not be possible," stated Dumbledore simply.

"And why not?" hissed Karkarov.

"Because, Igor, the goblet is no longer active and will not be for another five years," explained the headmaster patiently.

Karkarov wanted to protest, but he knew, there was nothing that could be done about the situation. So he silently fumed.

"He will not be participating!" Madame Maxime was speaking again and pointing one of her fingers in Harry's direction.

"His name came out of the goblet, he has to. Or he will lose his magic." This time it was Crouch that answered.

"You can trust him on that," piped Ludo Bagman. "Barty knows the rulebook backwards."

"He must have cheated!" seethed Maxime. She was hellbent on making Harry the bad one.

With that said, Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Did you put your name in the goblet?" he asked.

"No."

"Did you ask someone to do it for you?"

"No." Again.

"Well," Albus turned to Maxime, "there you have it. I have no reason to believe that Harry is lying to us."

"But... But..." sputtered the gigantic headmistress.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but the only one that has any right to complain is Potter," this was Snape. "The brat is not smart enough to cheat the age barier Albus placed around the thing. So do us all a favor and be quiet."

The rest of what happened in the antechamber was a blur to Harry. He only remembered that the other three championes led him out of there at some point and then they were walking through the castle to an abandond classroom...

When Harry finally managed to snap out of his daze, they were all seated in a rough circle and Fluer Viktor and Cedrik were all looking at him worried.

"Why are we here?" he finally asked.

"Because we need to talk," said Fluer.

"We believe you about not putting your name in," added Viktor.

"And so we propose something," finished Cedrik.

"Like what?" asked Harry, still a bit unsure of what was actually going on.

"This tournament had originally only one goal – Cooperation and friendship between the schools. So, we thought, why not work together? All of us," explained Fluer.

"Whenever anyone figures something, they share with the rest," continued Viktor.

"And then we split the win between the all of us," finished Cedrik.

"So, what do you say?" asked Viktor, looking directly into Harry's eyes. _Beautifull,_ he thought.

Harry thought about it and then found himself saying "yes". And thus the cooperation of four young people started. Cooperation and friendship that would be tested more than they could even imagine.

**AN: **Not sure when the next chapter will be, but it **will** be.

Also, I would appreciate if you pointed out any mistakes I might have made. Gramatically speaking. The rest is intentional.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Back with another chapter. This one has the first task and preparations for the yule. Also, I don't yet have any idea as to waht Luna's role will be. Maybe it will have something to do with the botched one-way portkey, we will have to just wait and see.

So, on with the story!

**PART TWO**

Harry was running through the castle. Just the other night he saw what the first task will be. Dragons. Hagrid showed him and with Hagrid was Maxime. That ment Fluer already knew. On his way back, he saw Karkarov. That ment that Viktor knew as well.

The only one left in the dark was Cedrik. And that was why Harry was running through the castle right now. He was trying to find the older boy, but so far he had no luck.

The boy turned at another corner and then skirted to a halt as he almost ran into somebody.

"Harry, what's the rush?"

"Cedrik?" the boy looked up.

"Yea, it's me," the older boy smiled. "So, what's up? Where's the fire?"

"I know what the first task is gonna be," Harry blurted.

"Yeah, I know too, Fluer caught me just a moment ago."

"So..." started Harry. "Any idea how to get around a huge fire breathing beast?"

"None, yet."

"Perfect... We're toast..."

"Doubt that," smiled Cedrik. "I'm sure we will be able to come up with something. We're meeting the other two after classes in that abandoned classroom," he added. And then he was gone.

"Perfect... Well, hopefully, one of them will have an idea, cause I sure as hell don't have any," he muttered and made his way to his first class of the day – potions with the slytherins.

* * *

><p>It was his turn now. Harry entered the arena where the dragon was waiting and started to slowly aproach him.<p>

:Hello?: he called softly in parseltongue.

:What do you want, human? And how do you speak this tongue?: replied the dragon mother and spread her wings to intimidate him.

Gaining confidence because the dragon was actually listening to him instead of frying him alive, he started speaking:

:I have always had this ability, mighty one. I am here because of a competition someone entered me in. I only seek the golden egg that is among the eggs in your nest.:

:There is nothing but my children there!: the dragon roared.

:Please, take a closer look, one of them should be a golden egg that has no life in it,: Harry said as he backed away a bit.

The dragon looked at him as if to decide wether he was lying or not, but then she turned her attention to her nest and started to check the eggs.

:You are right, little one,: she replied. :I will let you take the golden one, but you are to not touch any of the others, understand?:

:Yes, mighty one, I won't touch your eggs, only the golden one,: Harry readily agreed and slowly stepped forward until he was right next to the nest. And there it was. The golden egg. Slightly to the side, next ot a brownish one.

Slowly the boy took the golden egg and withdrew away from the nest and the dragon mother.

:Thank you, mighty one.: He bowed and then backed away from the arena completely.

"And our youngest champion manages to get his egg the fastest!" the voice of Ludo Bagman sounded over the stadium. The crowd was silent. None really knowing what has happened.

Harry was just happy it was over. However, before he could manage to slip away from everyone, madame Pomfrey ushered him into the healer's tent. Insisting that he needed to be checked over before he was free to go.

Inside, Harry spotted the three other champions. Fluer was fussing over Cedrik whose face was half covered in some orange goo. On one of the other beds, Viktor was sitting and sporting a bandaged arm. He grinned at Harry.

"Told you it would work," he smiled.

"But what if it didn't?"

"It did, and that's what matters," Viktor said with finallity in his voice.

Then the points were given to Harry and so far, he was in the lead.

And when the four champions left the dragon arena, they were already talking about the eggs and what they might contain.

* * *

><p>It was nearing Christmas and Harry was cornered by professor McGonagall. She told him, that there will be a yule ball. And that the champions are supposed to have the first dance. And there was no way he could get out of it...<p>

So now he was becoming desperate. Simply because he didn't have a date. And not only that. He didn't even know who to ask. First, he considered asking Fluer and to go only as friends. But he was a bit too late and Cedrik beat him to it. And apparently, he also had feelings for the young veela.

So when Viktor asked if he would go with him, he found himself agreeing. Yes, it was a bit weird, going with another guy, but he did kinda like Viktor. In a different way then he liked Fluer and Cedrik.

"Am I gay?" he asked himself when Viktor left to go back to the Durmstrung ship.

"Yes," was the answer he was given. And when he turned to see who was there, the only thing he saw, was long blond hair and a bit of Ravenclaw uniform dissapearing behind the corner.

"Weird..." he mused and made his way to lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay, here's another chapter. And to those of you who are waiting for **The Eagle of Hogwarts**, sorry, the chapter will be, but you will have to wait a bit longer. I pick a story from my work in progress folder randomly (With my eyes closed).

So, this chapter. It's the Yule! And the second task. And they also find out about the third task. Still no idea what to do with Luna... Or do I have an idea? *need to write it down!*

Anyway, without further ado, **ENJOY!**

**PART THREE**

Harry was waiting for Viktor in the entrance hall. Together with Cedrik who was waiting for Fluer. Cedrik was dressed in black with pale blue accents. And Harry had to admit he was looking really good. He himself was in black with some green in it. And not just any green. It was the green of Avada Kedavra. And while he was in no way a fan of that curse, especially after Moody showed them, he did like the color.

And then he spied them. Viktor and Fluer coming in together. Fluer had light blue dress with silver pearels sowed on it. It was flowing and looked like water on a clear sunny day.

Harry then looked at Viktor and found himself gaping. The older boy was wearing dark red with black cape that was floor length. He had black boots and accents. It was the most beautifull garb he'd seen so far!

"Done gaping?" Viktor asked when he and Fluer finally made their way to them through the crowd.

"Huh?" was the only thing Harry managed to say.

Viktor only smiled and tugged him towards him for a warm embrace.

The rest of the evening was a blur to Harry. He could remember he was dancing with Viktor and at some point, they were kissing. They stayed in the Great hall for a long time and were some of the last ones to leave.

When the ball was over, Viktor kissed him again and this time, it was deeper, somehow more intimate. Sweet. And Harry loved it. After that, they shared a long embrace and then it was time for Viktor to return to the ship.

* * *

><p>It was the second task and the championes were ready. More or less. It was hard to find some way for Harry to be able to breath under water. They tried teaching him the Bubble head charm, but it was too complicated for him, after all, he was only a fourth year.<p>

In the end, they resorted to brewing a potion they found by a chance in one of the more obscure books in the back corner in the library. It was called the water breathing potion and it would let the user to breath water like it was air.

What all four of them were wondering though, was who they will be rescuing. So, when they reached the bottom of the lake, most of them were surprised. The only one, that wasn't, much, was Fluer who was to rescue her baby sister.

For Viktor, it was Hermione Granger, one of Harry's former friends, which didn't make any sense... _What's Dumbledore playing at? _Thought the Durmstrung champion.

Cedrik was not expecting Cho Chang to be the one for him, but it did kinda make sense, after all, he used to have a crush on her...

Harry had the biggest surprise of all of them. He was kinda expecting his rescuee to be Ron, but no, instead it was a blond girl in a Raven's uniform. She seemed familiar, but he just couldn't place it.

Deciding he was going to figure it out lager, he broke her bonds and swam with her to the surface.

All four of them were within the time limit, with Harry being the last. Still, Dumbledore somehow managed to have Harry in the first place together with Cedrik of all people. Yes, the boy was the first to get his hostage out of the lake, but he came third in the first task.

Still, the group decided not to worry about it till they know what the last task will be. And they wouldn't know anything till about a month later. At the earliest.

They still trained though. Because you can never know what you might find.

* * *

><p>Harry and Cedrik were going down to the quidditch pitch. There they will be told what the third task is.<p>

"What do you think it will be?" Harry asked his friend.

"No idea, but judging on the previous two, it's gonna be really~ Hey!" Cedrik's tone abruptly changed. The pitch was filled with hedges.

"What did they do to the pitch?!" Surprise was evident in Harry's voice.

"C'mon, let's find out," Cedrik lay a hand on the younger boy's shoulder and guided him to the center where Fleur and Viktor were already waiting for them. Together with Ludo Bagman.

"So, what do you think?" Ludo asked them when they were all gathered in front of him and gestured to the hedges.

His answer was three glares.

"Oh my, calm down," he exclaimed. "You will have your pitch back to normal after the task and there will be no evidence that there ever was a hedge."

"I will hold you to that," groused Cedrik.

"So, I'm guessing this is, or will be, some kind of labyrinth?" Fluer decided to cut in.

"But of course, ms. Delacour," Ludo Bagman agreed readily, wanting to awoid talking about the pitch.

"So we just have to get through the maze?" inquired Viktor. "Seems easy."

"No no no! There will be a lot standing in your way," said Bagman loudly, waving his hands excitedly.

"And then," he continued, "you have to get to the center of the maze and get the tri-wizard trophy. The first to get it will win the tournament."

With that said, Bagman told them to go and himself left.

"So, how do we tackle this?" Viktor asked.

"Tomorrow," Fluer said with resolution.

"She's right, it's too late to talk strategy," Cedrik agreed.

With that said, Cedrik and Harry went back to the castle while Viktor and Fluer went to the ship and carrige respectively.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry to those that are waiting for **The Eagle of Hogwarts**, but right now, I'm on the role with this! So, this one details the maze! Yes, this whole thing is the maze. And only the maze. Well, apart from a little bit here and there, but it's mainly the maze.

**Obligatory Disclaimer: **I don't own either HP or LoG. I however own a copy of the game. I also own the plot of this story.

**Enjoy.**

**PART FOUR**

The group had a few months to do all sorts of training. So most of their free time was spend in the Hogwarts Library. And the time they spent elswhere was usually spend in their abandoned classroom where tehy practised all sorts of spells.

Viktor taught them many battle spells and Cedrik showed them ways to implement transfiguration in battle. Fluer was wery skilled in charms work and instructed them in as many spells as possible.

Harry on the other hand showed them how to conjure the patronus as none of the three knew.

And then the time was up and they were standing in front of the maze awaiting the signal to enter. Harry and Cedrik were to go in first. Then, after five minutes, it would be Viktor and after another five, Fluer. However, they decided to wait for each other at the first crossroad. They were sure they would need all their witz to get through this.

.

Bagman blew his whistle and Harry and Cedrik stepped inside the maze. They slowly walked forward, wand ready. However, when they reached the first crossroad, they stopped and waited.

* * *

><p>Somwhere outside, a man was seething with rage! He couldn't make it easy for him if they were all together!<p>

* * *

><p>Harry and Cedrik were joined by Viktor and after another five minutes, Fluer finally arrived. After that, they checked both corridors to decide which way to go. After they considered the approximate center of the maze and the direction of the two paths, they decided to go left.<p>

They walked slowly forward with Viktor going first, then Harry and Fluer to watch their sides. And Cedrik was last protecting their backs.

At first the progress was fast, for a while, they encountered nothing. but when they turned another corner, they were faced with a blast ended skrewt. It was, in Harry's oppinion, bigger than a giant car. And it was ready to blast them away.

Thankfully, this was waht they were training for all those months.

Viktor didn't waist time and sent a cutting curse to the creature's legs. While it was distracted, Cedrik transfigured a stray branch from the hedges into one of his dogs (he became better at it after the first task). And then, Fluer and Harry sent a combined stunner at the skrewt's belly, where it was the weakest.

It stopped moving, but they knew it wouldn't last long and the quartet broke into a run. When they reached another crossroad, this time with three options, Fluer pointed at one seemingly at random, but she was the best at keeping track of where they were, so they agreed to let her watch the way.

The group darted right and came to a strange sight. Abruptly, they stopped and stared. In front of them was a seemingly unimportant thing – a note. However, what the hell was a simple note doing in a deadly maze?!

"Should we pick it up?" Fluer asked.

They were interrupted by a screeching sound comming from behind.

"I think we should move on fast, it appears the skrewt woke up," said Cedrik.

"We knew it wouldn't slow him for long..." sighed Harry.

"Then let's go," Viktor picked up the note and started running again.

The rest followed.

And then there was another crossroad. This time they only had two paths to choose from.

"Fluer?" asked Viktor.

"Right, I think," she said after a while.

"Why's there a sphinx there?" asked Harry in a tone that sounded a little impossible.

"What?" asked Cedrik abruptly.

"Look," pointed the youngest champion.

They did. And there she was – half lion and half beautifull woman. A sphinx.

"That's the way we are supposed to go, right?" asked Viktor for confirmation.

"Yes," Fluer nodded.

"You don't think she will jump us the moment we get too close?" vondered Cedrik.

"If what I read is correct, she will give us a riddle," commented Harry.

"Then let's see what the riddle is about," decided Viktor and started moving forward, slowly.

"Hellow?" Viktor asked when they were closer to the sphinx.

"Hi," she purred.

"Is there any chance you will just let us pass?" asked Harry when nothing else was said.

"Nope," she popped the P.

"However," she continued, "I will give you a riddle, if you can find the answer, you will be able to pass, all four of you, and the fastest and safest way to the thing you seek will be yours."

"And the riddle is?" Viktor asked.

"The anwer to my question should already be in your hand," she said and started to draw in the dirt with her claw, seemingly uninterested as to what was going on in the group. In a bored voice, she added, "guess wrong and I will tear you apart."

"Well, that's a weird riddle..." mused Fluer.

Harry however had an idea.

"Who was she looking at when she said her riddle?" he asked.

"I think it was me..." Viktor answered him.

"Give me that!" Harry snatched the note they had picked earlier.

"Wha...?"

"Good thinking," agreed Cedrik. "Let me see to."

Cedrik leaned over Harry's shoulder and they both studied the note.

It seemed to be a page from a journal of sorts... Written by some guy named Toorum? Who the hell was that?! And how did the note get in the maze anyway?

* * *

><p>Somwhere in the stands a blond girl giggled as she fiddled with a bunch of notes similar to the one from the maze.<p>

* * *

><p>"It looks like the first page?" mused Harry after they studied the note back to front and could almost recite it word for word.<p>

"So? What are you getting at?" Cedrik asked, getting nervous, because the sound of the skrewt could be heard again.

"Begining?" suggested Harry.

"That actually sounds plausible..." nodded Fluer.

"But do we risk it?" Viktor asked and moved closer to his boyfriend.

Harry was about to say something but at the same moment the skrewt appeared at the end of the path and looked their way.

"I think the choice was just taken from us," decided Fluer and stepped closer to the sphinx.

"We believe the answer is begining," she calmly said and waited for the sphinx's response.

"Well done, children," she nodded. "And now, I suggest you get going."

After this, the sphinx moved lightning fast past the children and asumed a fighting stance, ready to take on the skrewt.

"Let's go!" Viktor's storng voice had them all moving at a fast run.

"Thank you," Harry managed to call over his shoulder before he darted to follow.

The path was long, but nothing was there. No traps, no nothing. It appeared that the sphinx wasn't lying when she said this was the safest way.

After some more running, Harry spotted something in the distance.

"See that?" he pointed.

"Yes," answered Viktor. "Probably the tri-wizard cup," he added.

"Finally!" wheezed Fluer. She may be fit and athletic, but she was already running on her reserves! She was a girl after all.

And then they reached it! The cup was right in front of them.

"Together?" Viktor asked for confirmation.

"Together," the other three nodded.

"On the count of three," Viktor decided and they all positioned themselves around the piedestal on which the cup was standinng.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

They grabbed the cup and suddenly, the sensation of a hook behind the navel was there. And then they were gone.

* * *

><p>A blond girl was standing alone near the lake. She left the stands when she saw them make it past the sphinx.<p>

A raven's caw sounded and she started chanting. The notes in her hand glowed and started to dissapear.

However, her concentration was dissrupted when something splashed water on her.

It was the giant squid.

"NO!" she screamed, but it was too late. The notes dissapeared, but she was sure they would be scattered all through the place!

At least she was sure the most important one would be somwhere close to the drop hole.

**A/N: **Comments are welcomed! Even if it's only one. It would tell me that writing this has a point (apart from writing it for my own amusement). :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hi! First of all, I'm sorry for not updating anything sooner, but I just didn't have ideas. Well, at first I didn't have ideas and then I had too many ideas and started a few new stories. Also, I was busy with schoolwork. And, well... Playing Grimrock.

But I'm back and with me I bring you the next part of Grimrock of Fire.

Enjoy!

**PART FIVE**

Four people appeared in a dark room lit only by a single torch. The group was unceremoniously dropped on the ground and only one of them managed to stay upright.

"Everyone okay?" he asked.

"We're fine, Viktor," answered Harry and stood.

"But we have no idea where we are..." muttered Cedrik and stood too. Then he offered a hand to Fluer and pulled her to her feet too.

"Then let's find out," the girl said.

"Wait," Viktor said suddenly and turned to Harry. "Do you still have that note?"

"Yes, why?" the boy nodded.

"Because I think it's somehow connected."

"It has to be, because there's another one here!" sounded Fluer who was looking around.

"Bring it," decided Viktor and lit his wand.

"So, this first one is basically just the front page?" mused Cedrik.

"Yes, but this one," Viktor indicated to the one Fluer just handed him, "appears to be of more use."

_"It's final, I've been thrown into the prison of Grimrock. Very little is known about it's structure, but so far, not a single person was able to escape it. Many monsters and traps supposedly litter this place, as well as riddles. My advice to all of you who come after me, look beyond the which you see." _

"What do you think that means?" asked Cedrik.

"I'm more interested in who this Toorum guy is," muttered Fluer.

"Well, I'm most interested in the part where it says that noone has ever escaped before," snipped Harry.

"So what do we do?" Cedrik wanted to know.

"The only thing we can," answered Viktor. "We move forward."

With that he made his way to the grate and the torch lighting it.

"There's some writing," he announced. "Did anyone of you take ancient runes?"

"I did," said Cedrik and made his way to the inscription.

"So what does it say?" Fluer wanted to know.

"Something like 'Take the torch or stay here forever'," said Cedrik.

"Do they mean it literaly?" Harry asked, wondering.

"Maybe?" was Cedrik's answer.

"Then let's test it," suggested Viktor and snatched the torch from it's holder.

With a scraping noise, the grate slid upwards and the way was open.

"Let's go," said Viktor and was about to throw the torch away.

"Wait!" Cedrik gripped his wrist.

"What?"

"We might need it..." he suggested.

"Whatever for?" Viktor didn't understand.

"Well," Harry started, realizing where Cedrik was going, "if removing a torch openes a grate, maybe inserting a torch can open a grate too?" he suggested.

"Okay, then we stock on them, but I don't think we will need that many of them," agreed Viktor and then the quarted moved through the opening.

They walked for a while not encountering anything, but after several minutes, they reached a side corridor, that ended with a wall and tehre were some things on the ground.

"Um... Why are there clothes here?" asked Harry noone in particular.

"Well, maybe it's here from some of the prisoners," mused Fluer. "The note did say this is a prison..."

"And maybe some of them discarded this because they found something better," added Cedrik.

"But we don't need it, so let's just leave it," decided Fluer and was about to move past the side corridor, when Viktor spotted something ahead.

"But what about that mace?" he asked the group.

"Hm... Take it, if you think you can weild it... It might come in handy, if we encounter something or if we simply want to combine magic with actual fighting..." suggested Cedrik.

"In that case, I'm hanging onto this knife," decided Harry, who was still looking to the place where the clothes were.

"Sure, but the next weapon we find is mine," quipped Fluer.

And with that the group continued.

After some more walking and having to backtrack because of a locked door, they encountered their first opposition.

"Seriously, a snail?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"A very big snail with sharp teeth," said Cedrik.

"Still, it's a snail," countered Viktor. "Incendio," he barked and the snail was caught on fire.

"Well, that went well," laughed Fluer when there was only a smoldering caracas left.

"Let's see if there are any edible parts," suggested Cedrik.

"Whatever for?" asked Viktor.

"You really don't use your brain, sometimes," snipped Fluer.

"Who knows, how long we will stay in this place," Cedrik started his explanation. "And well, I just don't plan on starving. Not if I can help it."

When they were done with gutting the snail, they continued on their way. But soon, they encountered two more of those snails, but like the first one, they were dealt with easily.

The group managed to get the key from across a pit by summoning it and then they unlocked the door in order to continue on their way.

.

"So, what does that mean?" Viktor pointed at a writing on a wall as Harry and Fluer studied a daemon head next to a closed door with no keyhole.

"To return it's eyes," translated Cedrik slowly.

"Makes sense..." muttered Harry.

"True, there are spaces instead of eyes that could be filled with something..." agreed Fluer.

"Any idea what that something might be?" asked Viktor.

"Anything of the right shape... From a smaller rock to a big gemstone..." grumbled Cedrik as he looked at the head.

"And I'm guessing we'll find one in each of these two corridors," said Harry as he backed from the head a bit into the more open space.

"So where do we start?" Fluer asked looking between the corridors.

"If we knew what it is that is supposed to be the eyes, we would be able to summon it, but snce we don't know, we'll have to do this the hard way," mused Cedrik.

"Left or right?" Viktor asked.

"Left?" Harry shrugged.

"Why not," agreed Cedrik. "We will have to go both ways probably anyway..."

So they went.

There was nothing too frightening. Just a bunch of snails and admittedly, they freaked out a bit when a grate closed behind them, but it only took a moment to figure out how to open it again when they calmed down.

.

And then they went to the right corridor. In there they encountered something new. Mushroom-y like monsters that were kinda big, but Viktor again proved that they could be dealt with easily, when he barked an Incendio and they just burned.

"Look, the second eye is in this cell," Harry called.

"But how do we open it?" asked Fluer.

"Why bother," said Cedrik.

"True, since we know what we're summoning, we can just summon it, right?" Viktor mused.

"Sure," Harry laughed and pointed his wand at the blue gem. He intoned _Accio _and it flew into his palm.

"Good, now we can just go and continue and hopefully, get out of here soon," said Cedrik and was the first one to make his way back to the daemon head.

**End note: **Reviews make me happy!


End file.
